


Fine art

by Wakeupsleepyhead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Henry is baby then he isn't, Henry need help, Multi, Robert - Freeform, Save wally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakeupsleepyhead/pseuds/Wakeupsleepyhead
Summary: Basically this is a swap au! Between Sammy and Henry.Instead of Sammy going insane it will be Henry.I still ship Senry so this is a SammyxHenry.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Henry's rage

Wally’s head fizzed with confusion as Henry pressured him to respond. The floor slipped from under Wally. ‘SWaP’ the side of Wally’s shirt began to soak as he found himself on the floor next to a bucket that laid on its side. Using his elbow for balance he managed to sit up. “H-Henry what are you talking about?” he said stumbling over his words. Long legs marched towards the cowering janitor. With a sigh Henry smiled wickedly “You know right, Wally?” Henry bent over, resting his hands on his knees and glaring intensely at Wally.  
Darting his eyes around the empty hallway, he returned his focus to Henry. “Mr.Stein if there is anything you want me to keep on a low” he paused clearing his throat and ushered “I would be more than happy to do so.” Henry's smile fell and a grey came over his eyes. He shifted back to his tall stance and held his hand out. The janitors fists tensed and loosened. He took Henry's rough hand and was rocked back on to his feet.  
“So you don’t know” Henry replied with a chuckle. Wally squinted and swallowed softly, “Nay”.

Suddenly Henry's repose was replaced with savagery. His breath picked up a short and quick pace. His crow chuckles grooved like a bass. Wally observed the animator in fear.  
Soon the deep chuckles roared into mad laughter. Henry boasted in amusement as his laugh boomed throughout the hallway. An arm around his stomach, the laughter slowly halted as he took deep breaths. His face landed on a soft smile and looked at Wally. A weak smile mirrored from Wally as he tried to match Henrys.  
The light in the animator's eyes faded once again as a cold scowl grew in. His lips pierced into a frown and his eyebrows covered his eyelids. “I would listen carefully if I were you” he said taking a step towards the janitor. Wally took a step back while Henry insisted on being face to face. He was backed up against a wall and stopped Henry with his hands. Arms raised in front of him he said timidly, “Alright Henry, I’m listening.”  
In a quick movement Henry grabbed Wally's wrist harshly, he squeezed it as Wally flinched in discomfort.

Tugging roughly, Wally fought for his wrist but Henry was too sturdy. “HENRY! My god let go!” Wally yelped. Henry only stared as Wally continued to struggle. “What’n the worlds gotten n’to ya!?” With limited choices Wally decided to take action. A scrawny right arm swung straight into Henry's nose, knocking him back a few steps.  
Adrenaline dashed Wally down the hall. Henry followed him a few doors down but stopped. The thumping of boots piqued curiosity in some workers and came to investigate. They found Henry at the end of the hall with the least enthusiastic look and heavy breathing.

Henry waved with a scoff, “Go back to work.


	2. Blueprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated in the studio.

It had only been 5 months since the great opening of Silly vision studios, with only a couple employees business was running smoothly. Well almost everything was running smoothly. Cracks and gears could be heard in the walls. The sounds of the building exhausted all of the workers, especially when it couldn’t be heard. The air conditioner never ran smoothly, it would break down every few weeks and Joey was less than happy about it. 

…..

“What should I know Mr.Connor! All I know is that I am getting fried ALIVE! I ain’t paying you to ask questions!”, Joey screamed into the telephone before snapping it back into the dial. He slumped down onto his chair with a groan. With a quick pull the desk drawer slid open. Loose pencils hit the back of the drawer. Joey pulled out some sheet of paper and scratch notes down. The blueprints were messy and hard to follow. All Joey ever did was just label them and not listen to the experts.   
A hand glided over the page like how an artist would paint a canvas. The only difference was that one was making a Masterpiece. The chair puffed as Joey leaned into it. With his sleeve he swabbed his forehead before he allowed more sweat droplets to form. Hushed exhales escaped from the businessman's mouth, he blew hot air. Joey turned his head over to the building's blueprint which he pinned on a wall beside him. He observed it, learned from it and went back to scribble more ideas to the new blueprint. Backing away from his finished plan, he smiled and rolled the paper up. He grabbed some extra sheets from his drawer. He pushed himself up from the desk. He was about to make his way around his chair when the office door creaked open. Joey lifted his eyebrows and focused his eyes on the person on the other side of the door.  
Hazel eyes peaked over as amber hair bounced over them.   
“Hey pal.”  
Joey slumped back into his chair. The hollow sound of light paper was heard. “Oh. Henry come in please have a seat.” rasped Joey as he motioned his hand to come in. “Can I talk with you for a moment? I wasn’t sure when it would be a good time, you know with your schedule always being so full lately.” Henry said as he pulled a stool out from under the desk. Joey shot the blueprints a glance before looking back at his friend.  
“Anytime for you Henry-io, anytime. Now what's got my best animator all caught up.” he said smiling gently. “Well I didn’t come on my behalf exactly but”, Henry looked around the room “a lot of workers are complaining about the heat, especially in the lower departments.”  
“Right of course nobody wants to be out like this in the middle of July” Joey replied.  
Henry carried on slowly, “I thought it would be a good time to send them home until the repairs are done.” Joey placed a finger on his chin and paused. His focus on the desk.  
Henry eyed Joey as he waited for a response. “Is something the matter?”, Joey jumped back and stared back at Henry. “Did you send them home?” Joey asked.  
“No, not yet I thought I would ask you first.” replied Henry with a smile. “Good thing you passed it by me because I do not believe that is a good idea.” “Oh?” Henry blinked.  
“You see I could send them home for today but the company is going to need that money to pay the builders.” They paused. “Is only today alright?” Joey questioned. Henry turned to look at a Bendy clock that was swinging its legs back and forth. “It is better than nothing.”  
Henry gave his thanks to Joey and Headed out.  
The office door closed into the door frame perfectly behind Henry as he paced down the hallway. The clacks of dark brown Derbies were heard as Henry made his way down the stairs. He swung into the animation department and looked around. He approached Ms.Lambert who was busy animating at her desk. Placing his forearms on the desk Henry looked up at Ms.Lambert.  
“Abby guess what?” Henry said enthusiastically. “What is it Mr.Stein?” she said looking up from under her glasses. The support animator looked up at Henry from across the room with a dragged look. Henry gave him a small nod and Robert returned to his work.  
Henry turned back to Ms.Lambert with a charmed smile “I convinced Joey… to let everyone off for the rest of the day.”   
“Oh really? Thank goodness for that, I was looking forward to a bath all day thanks to all this sweat. You know Stein I’m not sure how the Musicians down stairs do it. Must be over 100 degrees.” She said as she began to stuff her purse with papers. “It best if I run along and tell them then,” replied Henry, leaning into her desk as his tucked white button up shirt tugged from his slim waist. “It would be best if you did. I'm not sure if those instruments can take anymore heat,” Mr.Lambert said slowly as she softly smacked Henry’s cheek. Henry stared a while longer and backed out. “Alright I’m going. I’m going to tell everyone they can leave now,” Henry yelled behind him as he turned a corner. She chuckled lightly and turned to Robert suddenly, “well aren’t you leaving?”

Before going down stairs Henry ran down to the writers office. He stopped in front of the wooden door with a silver plaque that read ‘Adrien Kress’ and knocked.   
A weak “come in” was heard from the inside. Henry turned the knob and took a step in  
“Mr.Kress, hello.”  
“Good afternoon Mr.Stein.” he said with a gruff voice under his wrinkles. “I just wanted to inform you that you have permission to leave for the rest of the day due to the temperature,” Henry said with a honey dipped voice. “Oh.. thank you youngen I will be out shortly” he replied as he stretched his arms out. “Yes sir, your very welcome,” Henry said before he shut the door softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.......


End file.
